Roleplay
TF2k5 uses a consensual policy of role-playing. What this means is that you, the player, have the right to decide what happens to your character. However, you are also responsible for your IC actions, and you cannot use the consensual policy to avoid the consequences of the actions that you choose to take. If a disagreement arises about what those consequences should be, you should call in an available admin to arbitrate. Common sense should govern your actions. If you don't want your character to die, don't put him/her in situations where you would IC'ly die. If you don't want to be taken prisoner, retreat before you're in danger of getting knocked out, make sure you've got a friend nearby who will pull you out, or make sure the other side's players don't mind leaving you for dead. And so on. You are also expected to cooperate with other players. Be courteous; if you want to take some actions that will greatly affect other players, ask them for their consent OOC'ly beforehand. If they refuse and you feel that the refusal is inappropriate, or if someone takes actions against your will that affect your character seriously, talk to a staffer. Remember the goal of the MUSH: for everyone to have fun. If you persist in acting in a way that makes things less fun for other players, you will eventually start incurring the most unpleasant consequences possible for your actions. If that doesn't stop you, or the actions are very problematic, your actions may be retconned and/or your character taken away. The only exception is the case where the RP would make you, the player, OOCly uncomfortable. This includes such scenarios as torture or adult-themed RP. You ALWAYS have the right to refuse to participate in such RP, and even if you agree to participate, such RP must be kept completely PRIVATE. Additionally, there are two scenarios that are completely non-allowed on this MUSH: suicide and nonconsensual sex. You may not under any circumstances RP them. TinyPlots If you have a specific idea for a TP or some RP that would put you in danger of unpleasant consequences, and you want to avoid them, talk to TPstaff BEFOREHAND. This rule is not to keep such events as prisoner-taking, defection, infiltration, etc. from ever happening, it's to keep them from happening indiscriminately and without enough planning for them to be fun for everyone involved, not just the one person who is carrying out the actions. Possible negative repercussions are not guaranteed to happen, they are simply the worst case scenario, and are usually reserved for when the original actions are causing problems. Infiltration attempts as part of a scheduled TP are mostly exempt from the worst consequences, but you may find yourself, for example, launched out of the base by the catapult of shame, or forced to fight for your captors' amusement. IC and OOC warnings typically preclude any disastrous negative repercussions. Here are some examples of actions and their possible consequences: These are just examples. It doesn't mean that what is possible definitely will occur, just that you need to be prepared for negative consequences when you take dangerous actions. If you feel that certain RP may be headed toward one of these consequences, it's probably a good idea to pause for a minute and ''discuss the desired outcome with the other players involved. Character Death As part of the consensual role-play policies at TF2005, character death is also consensual. When reduced to below 0 Endurance, a character is rendered unconscious and critically injured, but not dead. However, in certain cases consensual death does not apply, and your character will be ICly killed if reduced to 0 Endurance. These are: *When you are a prisoner of an enemy faction, you may be taken back to their base, and ICly executed or deactivated and placed into stasis, effectively removing you from the game. Remember that being taken prisoner, however, -is- a consensual activity -- if you don't want to be taken prisoner OOCly, the other players (and YOU!) are obliged to find circumstances not to. *While you are infiltrating an enemy faction's base, you do not have consensual death or capture privileges. *Defecting from or getting kicked out of your faction results in loss of consensual death privileges. *Staff rulings can override consensual death (in other words, don't do blatantly suicidal things and expect consensual death to get you off the hook). *If you get a FC killed, the death will be retconned to severe injury, and you will lose the FC and it will be made open again for application. See +help death for more information. Please be aware that the combat system is not a substitute for cooperative RP. If someone doesn't want something to happen, you cannot force them into accepting it simply by grasping them. Conversely, if you want to take a reasonable action in response to someone else, you don't need to grasp to see if you succeed. (EG, if someone falls on top of you, you don't need to grasp in order to push them off you.) And, of course, you must also fill out any system messages with poses and speech. Alts Altchars of the same player may not interact in any way. Please keep IC and OOC separate, and minimize the use of +ooc while in RP situations. Overuse of +ooc can disrupt the IC atmosphere, and it's best to move drawn-out discussion to channels instead. Retcons Finally, a note on retcons (retraction of continuity, or pretending that events that took place IC'ly didn't happen). If only a small group of people was affected and the events weren't made public, then if those involved agree, the events can be retconned. Otherwise, you need to contact a staffer and ask them to formally retcon it. The decisions of the staffer handling a particular situation are FINAL. If you disagree with such a decision, please don't start an argument, especially if it's in an IC situation: it will just disrupt things for all more, even if you're right. After the situation is resolved, you can talk to the admin privately and ask them to change their mind, or appeal to the staff head to overrule the decision. Most importantly: HAVE FUN! That's it for the rules. If someone is acting in a way that interferes with your enjoyment of the MUSH, please talk to them and try to work it out privately. If that fails, ask an admin to mediate, or call in a staffer if it's an IC situation.